Universidad Pirate Company
by Hiennna
Summary: AU. Zoro es un Universitario que Llega a la Universidad Pirate company como el chico Nuevo. Allí conocerá a dos chicas, Robin y Nami. Un triángulo amoroso bastante complicado en el que Zoro nunca había estado. [ZoRo][ZoNa]


**Capitulo 1**

 **.**

 **. . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **Mi primer día**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mis manos, sudadas, Sujetaban el pomo de la puerta principal de la residencia de la Universidad Pirate company. Nunca antes había tenido que convivir con otras personas que no fueran de su familia, y a eso le mezclamos todas las burradas que había escuchado sobre diferentes residencias a los que habían asistido sus hermanos y hermanas mayores le hacían estremecerse. Escuché el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban por la retaguardia y la melodiosa voz que escuché me erizó hasta el último pelo de mi cuerpo.

\- Intentas mover la puerta con la mente, Fufufu..- Giré mi rostro un tanto avergonzado y creí desfallecer al ver un Ángel que había sido enviado por los dioses para deleitarme con toda ella. No es que sea un salido, pero al ver a semejante diosa del olimpo no tuve más remedio que mirarla de arriba abajo. Era una belleza sorprendente sumado a un cuerpo descomunal, con grandes ojos azulados y cabello tan oscuro como el ala de un cuervo.

-. eh...yo...no, solo quería entrar- Dijo nada más reaccionar. La chica lo miró un tanto divertida.

-. ¿y a que esperas?.- El Peliverde suspiró y volvió a fijarse en el pomo de la puerta.

-. Es qué, Nunca he convivido con otras personas que no fuera de mi familia, y estoy...un poco nervioso..por que es mi primer día aquí...ya sabes.- La chica asintió, comprensiva.

-. Se que es bastante complicado, si quieres te acompaño y te enseño un poco como funciona este edificio.- el peliverde la miró, esperanzado.

-. Te lo agradecería mucho.- Sonrió siendo acompañado por la chica.

-. Me llamo Nico Robín, ¿y tú eres?.

-. Roronoa Zoro, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Zoro.- La chica asintió con una pequeña risa por medio. Zoro se rascó la nuca, no sabía por qué reía tanto por lo bajo.

-. Bueno, Adelante, Haz los honores, Zoro.- Zoro hizo girar el pomo a la vez que pensaba lo bien que sonaba su nombre en labios de su nueva amiga.

Nada mas abrir la puerta encontró un enorme pasillo, Desierto de personas. Cada Flanco contenía una docena de puertas y al final de ese inmenso pasillo se hallaba unas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

-. ¿Que te parece?.- Preguntó Robín a su lado. Zoro asintió un par de veces observando las decoraciones.

-. Bueno, Está bien, pero...dónde está todo el mundo...

-. Fufufu, Pues posiblemente en el campus...Allí hay Biblioteca, un enorme campo donde pasar un agradable rato, También hay una piscina...y algunos edificios más...

.- ¿No hay Gimnasio?.- Preguntó deseando una respuesta afirmativa.

.- en efecto, Está justo al lado de la enfermería, siempre he pensado que eso había sido buena idea, Mihawk aveces se pasa con los entrenamientos. Ya sean de fútbol como de kendo, el tío es un hacha en ambas cosas.- Zoro la miró, Sorprendido.

-. ¿Hay clases de Kendo?.

-. Si, ¿Te gusta?.

-. Me apasiona, es mi deporte favorito...Además mi padre nunca me dejó matricularme en ninguna escuela de kendo, y gracias a él estoy estudiando una profesión que no me apasiona mucho...pero bueno...al menos tendré un futuro, según él.- Robin, intrigada, preguntó:

-.¿y que estudias?.

-. Igual te aburres de mi.- Robin negó.

-. Que va, eres bastante parecido a mi, y eso está bien .- Zoro giró a verla. la morena le miraba profundamente. Hasta tal punto de hacer sonrojar al chico y apartar su mirada de ella.

-. Estudio Arqueología, pero totalmente en contra de mi voluntad.- La chica lo miro con un deje de pena.- Sabía que te aburrirías.- La chica negó.

-. solo me entristece que pienses así de la Arqueología, puesto que yo también estudio esa profesión.- El chico la miró, incrédulo.

-. En serio estudias arqueología.- La chica asintió, Aún entristecida.- lo siento, pero al fin y al cabo yo también voy a comenzar a estudiarla. Aunque me queje tendré que hacerlo.- La chica suspiró, apenas conocía a Zoro, pero le entristecía mucho que pensara así, el chico le había llamado bastante la atención. No era como la mayoría de chicos que había conocido éstos dias, siempre la piropeaban con palabras soeces que la llegaban a molestar mucho. Pero Zoro no era Así, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba. De todas formas Hacía cinco minutos que lo conocía.

-. Bueno, ¿Sabes cual es tu habitación?.- Zoro intentó recordar la habitación que le habían asignado, pero se le había olvidado completamente. Intentó disimular rascándose la nuca

-. Mmm no me acuerdo...- Robín río de nuevo, Olvidando el entristecimiento de hace unos segundos.

-. Lo mejor será preguntar al director, pero lo más probable es que no esté en su despacho, hoy se reunía con una empresa de Fármacos, desde hace unos días hay bastantes chicos con gripe.

-. Que desastre soy.

-. No te desanimes, Buscaremos al secretario del director, el nos ayudará, vamos

-. Oye Robín.

-.¿Qué?

-. Gracias, no sé que habría pasado si no estuvieras aquí.- Robin se sonrojo un poco, mientras agradecía las palabras del peliverde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El campus era un terreno bastante espacioso, en la parte Este se encontraba los diferentes edificios que ofrecía la universidad, en la parte Norte un gran campo de atletismo y en el Oeste estaba ese gran espacio de jardines dedicado para el ocio y el descanso.

Robín y Zoro cruzaban la zona de bancos con mesas de picnic, donde una gran variedad de personas hablaban entre sí, estudiaban bajo el sol, o simplemente disfrutaban de aquella paz que se respiraba.

A una distancia prudencial un coro de chicas charlaban sentadas en el agradable césped, una de ellas cuyo cabello era rosa dirigió su mirada hacía el par que se dirigían al despacho del director.

-. Mirad a ese chico, por dios.- Todas las chicas dirigieron su mirada al peliverde.

-. Vaya Bonney, Tienes un ojo para elegir chico, Pero no creo que tengas oportunidad con él, está acompañada de Nico Robín.- Le informó la chica que estaba a su lado.

-. No creo Hancock, Hace poco cortó con Law, Como se entere pobre de mi peliverde.- Dijo horrorizada.

-. Ni sueñes, En todo caso ese peliverde caería ante mis pies.- Habló Hancock estudiando al peliverde desde aquella distancia, y al parecer le agradaba bastante.

-. Haced una apuesta.- intervino otra chica.

-. Ni hablar, en todo caso ganaría yo, Alvida.- adelantó Bonney, Hancock río ante tal afirmación.

-. Crees que tú le ganarías a la chica mas hermosa de todo el campus.- Hancock la miró con superioridad. Alvida, que estaba sonriendo satisfecha, tomó eso como un sí a su propuesta.

-. Bien, la apuesta consiste en besar al chico en los labios haciéndoos una foto, ya sabéis chicas, para verificar.- Ambas chicas se miraron desafiantes, y aceptaron con un pequeño grito de guerra.- Pero tomaos vuestro tiempo, tenéis que seducir al chico antes.- Alvida comenzó a reír, ya quería saber quién iba a ganar la apuesta.

Robín y Zoro ya habían llegado, Pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

-. Vaya, Pues no hay nadie, seguramente el secretario también había asistido a la reunión.- Explicó la morena. Zoro suspiró, derrotado.

-. ¿No sabes cuando volverá?.

-. Me temo que llegarán más tarde de las ochos, pero a esa hora es obligatorio estar en la residencia, es una norma que hay que cumplir estrictamente.- Zoro la miró, horrorizado. Dónde iba a dormir él.- No te preocupes, Todas las habitaciones tienen dos camas, yo aún no tengo compañero, Quedate hoy. Mañana iremos y preguntaremos.

, ¿Eso no está prohibido?. Los chicos no pueden dormir con chicas. Esa también es una norma estricta.

-. Tienes razón, quizás quieras dormir en el incómodo y frio suelo del pasillo.- Robin lo miró divertida.

-. Touché.

Ambos comenzaron a reír y Desde ese momento una gran Amistad comenzó a Florecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Bueno, El primer capítulo termina aquí. Corto. Sí. Intentaré hacerlo más largo en el siguiente capítulo. Pero no prometo nada. Espero que les guste. Y espero también no demorarme mucho en actualizar. Un beso. Y recuerden que este es mi primer fic en éste dominio web. ¡Soy primerizo! Que locura. Adiós. Nos leemos.**

 **Pd: Siento si hay faltas de ortografía, no he tenido tiempo de repasar. Pero bueno.**


End file.
